minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: Survival
A story, you can add chapters to extend; make sure it is based on the end of the previous chapter. Not much to say here, by the way. Chapter 1: Beginning A boy in a blue shirt, a ripped purple belt, light purple pupils, purple pants and gray shoes woke up, hidden in between a crowd of trees in the woods. "Whe-- where am I?" Steve said, still half asleep. He saw a chest nearby, surrounded by two pairs of torches. He opened it. He took different wood items, apples, bread, a stone axe and pickaxe. He heard a hissing noise. He checked everywhere for whoever did it, and saw a zombie in the water. "I. Need robots. No, not robots. Some living things. Made things. Golems." Steve said, memory about before rushing in his brain. He saw two piles of grey dust. "What's this? Oh, yes. Power. No, not power. Powder. Used to make bombs. No, not bombs. Gunpowder. TNT." Steve said, gaining much more memory about before. He took the two piles of gunpowder, saw two more, and took them. "Now to look for sand... Desert. Very near. No, a bit far. Area of my home, nope." Steve said, running into the desert. Jack was there, lying down. "Jack?" Steve asked his brother. He heard hissing noises. "What is it this time? Another zombie in the water?" He turned around, and instead saw a creeper. He exclaimed something unusual: "Jack, WAKUPTILDACREEPSBLOWP" Jack woke up and ran before the creeper could explode. The creeper fell in a pit. The two looked at themselves. Steve digged 5 blocks of sand and made a block of TNT. "This. Useful? No. Yes, actually. Used for combat? Maybe. Can be used for mining. Can be used for combat." Steve said, getting his brain full of memory. Jack saw the setting sun. "We have no time to talk, Steve. We'll need to achieve survival right now." Jack said. Tom dashed through, took Jack and Steve and lead them to the mountain. The three mined for a mountain shelter. They had a block of netherrack. Then, they discovered; is their old house sold or remaining still for the trio? They didn't continue mining. They went for their old house in the village nearby. They reached the house, they entered, and saw a dark inside. They sensed recovery from their old wounds. The wounds vanished. Steve sensed the ability of speed, Jack sensed the ability of fire resistance and Tom sensed the ability of super strength. Steve looked around. He glowed blue. Jack glowed green. Tom glowed red. Cindy went in the house and revealed a pink glow. The three boys turned around to see Cindy holding a block of bedrock. "Hey Cindy, what's that?" Jack asked. "Bedrock." Cindy answered. The squad walked out of the house to see another squad consisting of 4 creepers. Chapter 2: Dynamite Squad "Hello," The blue creeper hissed. "You look like you're not familiar with us." "We are the Dynamite Squad." The red one hissed. "We blow up villain villages like your's." "Our village is not evil!" Tom shouted, defending the three. "Really?" The normal creeper hissed. "You are not as powerful as I," The pink one hissed. The squad with equal force fought. Blue fought Cindy, green fought Tom, red fought Jack and pink fought Steve. They saw a bunch of arrows fly by, but unlucky for Tom who thought it was aimed for the Creepers, it wasn't. It was aimed for Steve, who dodged and rode the pink creeper. "Tell us, who are you?" The good squad said. "My name is Evets," The blue one said. "Mine is Kcaj," The green one said. "I am Mot." The red one said. "And I am Ydnic." The pink one said. "Just the backwards squad!" Tom shouted. The Dynamite Squad flipped and fought their human counterparts, the Anti-Hostile Squad. Since they were equal force, all of them where knocked down. Steve went up. He blowed and suddenly inflated, forcing the four walking shacks with dynamite in them and trapping the rest of his squad in him. Steve walked and squashed the creepers. He returned back to normal and shot the squad off. "One good ability," Jack said. Chapter 3: The Voice They returned to their normal affairs. Steve got a job at the library, Cindy in the farm, and Jack in the mines. He was okay with his job, but it was dangerous and tedious. He never found more than coal. Until, five days after the Dynamite Squad attacked, he saw something that changed everything. "Emeralds!" he said. Emeralds paid very well in the village. He hacked away at the wall, trying to get some out. The whole wall collapsed, revealing an ancient room behind. An amulet sat on a pedestal. Jack's mind buzzed, as if something were interfering. Pick me up, you little fool, take me for your own! Jack was too curious to run away. He took it and put it on. The buzzing faded a lot, but it was still there. He gathered up some emeralds and went home. Category:Stories